Changes AU
by Twistedsyns
Summary: Short stories based on characters from the story Changes.
1. John

He had memories of a time before he was born. Though the memories helped him, he had come to realize that they weren't his own. His mind was as ancient as the Time Lord he had inherited it from but was only a few years old. His mind really began when he sat up in the TARDIS and looked at Donna. He had thought at that time that he had to be the Doctor. He didn't blame the Doctor, not anymore at least, for leaving him on the beach. He knew the Doctor's mind still at that point and was looking forward to settling down with Rose and raising Kiam in a safe environment. Donna had changed that though when she let them both on the TARDIS before it left again.

He didn't understand at the time as he watched his family and his home disappear. Placing one hand on his chest he felt the singular heartbeat and felt flawed and unwanted. Jackie refused to give up on him though. She had Pete drag him off of that beach and back to their home, where she gave him a life and a family. He slowly came to realize that he didn't hate not being able to travel constantly. Sure he missed his TARDIS, but he grew accustomed to waking up in the family mansion and going to work with Pete at Torchwood. He also took an instant liking to Tony. The little boy reminded him of the one he left behind, but watching him grow took some of the pain away.

His first year passed faster then he could have imagined. He soon ditched the suit and started to wear jeans and t-shirts. His converse shoes had stayed though. The day he announced that he wanted to officially be called John Smith and no longer be referred to as the Doctor, felt like a relief. He had finally felt free to step out of the shadows of his other half and live his own life.

When Koschei came to visit him, he knew the Doctor would be returning soon as well. Koschei had offered him a chance to come and work for him, and he had refused. He wasn't willing to go against the Doctor no matter how much hatred he still felt for him. He would wait.

Then one glorious day the Doctor did return. Though they had their differences, he wanted more then anything to return to the universe that he had left behind. He was furious to find out they had come to reclaim Amy instead of him. So that night he had begged Rose to stay with him and together they would raise Kiam in safety. She had refused just like he knew she would. She couldn't love him, he was only half of the man she loved.

Yet she had stepped in and with her help the Doctor had allowed him to return to their universe. He had stayed aboard the TARDIS for awhile and watched Kiam grow and lived peacefully with the Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory. But he found himself longing to return to his normal routine. He missed waking up in his flat, having a shower and a cup of coffee before work. He missed coming home at night and making dinner and settling down to read before bed. He never could tell the Doctor though that he didn't feel like running anymore. It almost felt like he betrayed that half of himself even to think it.

After the Doctor regenerated, he spoke to Jack about coming to work with him at Torchwood and Jack agreed. He settled into his own small flat across the hall from the one Amy and Rory shared, and quickly fell back into the simple domestic life the Doctor never could have. He worked as the science officer at Torchwood during the week. Weekends he spent with Amy and Rory. He had Sunday supper with Donna, River, and Sylvia. He thought of Donna like a mother and she took care of him and fretted over him like a son.

He had started his life as a hand in a jar and what he had thought was a failed attempt at being the Doctor. But in the end he had come to realize that he was so much more, he was John.


	2. A night with Cordelia

Cordelia was crying again. The Doctor had quickly realized that Cordelia was louder than her brother. She cried almost constantly. She cried because she was hungry, or tired. She cried because she was bored. She even cried because Kiam had tried to read her mind. Okay that one was a good reason that resulted in both of them having headaches and the Doctor lecturing Kiam on not entering minds without permission.

He had agreed to watch their daughter tonight and let Rose get a few hours of peaceful sleep. So far it wasn't going well. He lay down on the bed in their room and placed the crying child next to him. Laying down she held the bottle he offered her and stared at him with sleepy sad eyes.

"You're suppose to be sleeping," he said playfully as she watched him. Laying down next to her, he laughed when he felt her foot on his arm. He took her foot in his hand and moved it back to the bed tucking it under the blanket. He closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. Soon enough he felt her foot again. He took it and kissed the bottom of it before tickling it.

"That's not sleeping," he chastised. She grinned at him from around the bottle and milk dribbled down her cheek. He wiped it with the corner of the blanket. Cordelia lifted both her feet up this time and stuck one on his arm and left the other where he could see it. A smile formed on her face as he tickled both of her feet. He moved them back under the blanket and she immediately kicked out of it again.

He gave in and tickled the child until she was laughing. She dropped the bottle and grabbed his hair as he blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Ow," he whined pulling her little fist out of his hair. She laughed and kicked at him. Realizing at this rate he was never going to get her to sleep he decided to go with a different approach. Picking her and the bottle up he carried her out of the bedroom and to the control room. Setting the coordinates, he danced around the council hitting levers and pressing buttons. He landed the TARDIS and opened the doors to lights dancing on the dark sky. Wind rustled through the trees creating a soft melody. He picked up one of the blankets off the coral and wrapped Cordelia up in it before stepping off the TARDIS into the cool night air.

Holding her gently against his chest he rocked her to sleep, as he hummed gently along with the melody of the planet. As she cuddled closer to him, he carried back to her room and laid her in her cot. She sighed and stretched but remained asleep. Smiling he went to find Rose.


	3. Missing Hours

_The night that started it all._

* * *

Holding Rose's hand they had returned to the TARDIS after Christmas dinner. He was still upset over the Sycorax being destroyed but he wasn't about to let Rose see that. He went into the TARDIS kitchen and was pleased to see that it had been stocked with alcohol by Captain Jack. Picking up a bottle of wine, he took a sip and then began to sing. He started with old favorites smiling at Rose as he showed off for her. By the time he hit the song 500 miles he was beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol and was eager for Rose to join in.

She resisted at first and he stuck out his lip and pouted at her until she took a sip. They said nothing between them as they danced and sang, finishing off the bottles of wine. Wanting to feel the effects strongly he picked up a bottle of hypervodka for himself and a bottle of whiskey for her. Together they went into the console room.

"Watch Rose," he slurred as she sat on the pilot seat with her feet on the back and her head hanging to the ground. "I'm going to climb this to the top." He patted the coral before climbing on the lower part and trying to shimmy his way up it.

"You'll get hurt and regenerate again." She called after him, trying to take a drink upside down and pouring the liquid on her face. "I got it in my nose." Rose complained.

The Doctor giggled as he fell off the coral and landed hard on the floor. "Ow," he moaned rubbing his leg.

"Told you." Rose laughed. She tried to turn around on the chair and fell hard to the floor as well. She continued to laugh though. "Help me up."

"Coming," The Doctor got on his hands and knees before finally making it to his feet. Swaying slightly he headed over to Rose. He grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up but ended up falling down on top of her.

"Sorry," he mumbled trying again. This time he managed to get both of them to their feet. He grabbed his bottle of hypervodka and took another gulp.

"How come you only lay on me when you're drunk," Rose asked, swaying the bottle dangerously.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find the words, he instead took another drink.

"Not like you to be speechless," she giggled.

"You're cute when you're drunk. I mean you're cute always but your cheeks glow when you're drunk." he stammered.

"Kiss me," Rose demanded.

"What?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"You heard me. If you think I am that cute kiss me." Rose turned into him and pressed her lips against his. He hesitantly returned the kiss chastely. He pulled away quickly.

"Oh Doctor you call that a kiss?" Rose tutted.

He stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her close. He pressed his lips to hers and gently pushed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and he kissed her deeper running his tongue across her teeth making her moan. Breaking the kiss he raised an eyebrow at her, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Better," he asked cheekily. Rose started at him for half a moment before grabbing him close again and pressing her mouth back firmly against his. She ran her hands down his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't stop her as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. They broke the kiss for a moment, while she slipped off her shirt.

"You're room or mine," She asked as she grabbed him close again.

-DW-

The Doctor awoke later that night confused. He was in a pink room and Rose was sound asleep next to him. He could smell the alcohol strongly in the air. Slipping out of bed, he was alarmed to find himself naked. He retrieved his clothes and made a hasty exit to his room. He put on his suit and then fell onto his couch.

Waking up a few hours later, the events of last night were a blur. He could see himself offering Rose the wine and both of them getting drunker and drunker. He had flashes of waking up naked next to Rose. He could still smell her scent on him. Hurrying to the bathroom, he showered and put on a fresh suit before heading out to the console room. He walked slowly around the controls checking buttons and setting levers.

He had to ask her and find out what happened. He scolded himself. Of course nothing happened. Even drunk he had better control over his body then that. He laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought, that something happened between Rose and him last night. He looked up as Rose came into the room.

"Morning," he said happily.

"Don't Time Lord's get hang overs?" Rose asked miserably.

"I have a pill somewhere that will help. That and a good breakfast." He dug through his pockets. "About last night, what do you remember?"

"You tried to climb the coral," she giggled, "Why?"

"No reason," he responded, dropping the subject. It wasn't like it mattered anyway.


End file.
